memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Another Life
In the bedroom Typhuss is walking around looking at the picture and seeing he's living on Earth and he looks at Kira for the stardate. Honey, what's the stardate says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. 53982.3 and the year is 2383 if you wanna know Kira says as she looks at him. I love you, Kira says Typhuss as he pulls Kira towards him and kisses her on the lips. She looks at him and smiles. I love you too, now get ready you're meeting John at the spaceport you take command of the USS Phoenix Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss is a bit confused by what she said. I already have command of a starship, the USS Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Honey the Intrepid was destroyed at the battle of Signus III, the Enterprise saved you and 45 of your crew Kira says as she looks at him. I'm from another reality, in my reality you are Bajoran not Human says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She walks up to him and feels his head. Hmm, you're not running a fever but I better call Doctor Bashir just to be sure Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Damn it Kira, I'm a vice admiral, is that my rank says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. They still go to Deep Space 9 via the USS Enterprise commanded by Captain John Martin, Typhuss was relieved that one thing hasn't changed in this reality. We should be at DS9 in about an hour buddy what's the last thing you remember before your little episode on Earth? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. How many times do I have to say it, I'm from another reality taking me to Deep Space 9 is a waste of time I'm not crazy says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss I've seen some stranger things in my day but this isn't one of them just tell me what's the last thing you remember John says as he looks at Typhuss. Being sucked out into space I was wearing a EV suit, I hit a chair and I was knocked out then I was on Earth, you are wasting time by taking me to Deep Space 9 when you should be finding me a way back to my universe says Typhuss as he looks at John. At Deep Space 9 in the infirmary Julian is scanning Typhuss from head to toe with the tricorder and looks at him. Captain have you had any issues with headaches or dizziness? Julian asked as he looks at Captain Kira. Did you just call me Captain its Vice Admiral, no, just scan my quantum resonance signature and you will find its different from yours says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. He looks at the readings and shakes his head. I can't find one Captain Doctor Bashir says as he looks at Typhuss. Stop calling me Captain its Vice Admiral says Typhuss as he leaves the infirmary. He stops him. Your pips are four meaning you are a Captain you never reached either Admiral bars you turned the promotion down sir, so the best advice I can give you is to slowly reset into your routine and Captain Sisko is requesting your present in his office Captain Kira Doctor Bashir says as he looks at Captain Kira. I'm not from this reality, don't you get it, I'm from another universe why doesn't anyone believe me says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. He looks at his tricorder. I am detecting a virus that is in your brain though its called Altarian Encephalitis Commodore Riker was infected with this disease but he was able to sign the treaty with the Romulan Empire, you had the same symptoms he did you were rushed here when you passed out in your ready room onboard the Phoenix when you were acting Captain after Maxwell surrendered to the Enterprise after he was attacking Cardassian outposts along their border how much do you remember before you woke up on Earth tell me so I can have a report made to Captain Sisko Julian says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't give a damn about your report, I want to return to my universe says Typhuss as he looks at Julian.